


White Dress

by wheesus



Series: Between The lips [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Wheein had always loved her white dress. She loved it even more after it got stained with red.





	White Dress

The glass walls of the room allowed sunrays to caress every corner of the place. She sat in the middle of the room, a neat white paper facing her. Her fingers fumbled around with the clean brushes. She smiled when her eyes met the red stain on her white dress.

 

_ "Don't you worry about getting it stained?"  _ The voice broke her walls, glass shattering and falling around her petite body. She found herself in a dark place.

A bright light glowed from afar and Wheein ran towards it, hoping to escape the darkness. At the end of her path, she stood by the door of her rooftop room. 

 

_ Her father built this room for her, eleven years ago, when she activated her full-on cuteness and puppy eyes on him to have the room. As their only child, he couldn't say no. _

_ Wheein loved drawing. She learned how to use brushes before learning how to talk or walk. _

 

She looked into the room. It was too bright but she captured the silhouette of a person, a bit taller than her, a bit thinner, long blond hair cascading down her back. The girl walked a few steps away, revealing a person almost the same height, long wavy brown hair, a smile that beats the brightness of the room. 

 

The blond back hugged the other girl, wrapping her arms tight around her waist, tilting her head, to leave a kiss on the brunette's neck. "I love you.." 

A gasp, broke the brightness, and Wheein looked at her side, as if curious to see who gasped. This scene repeated itself in her head, million times, and every time, Wheein looks at her left side to see who made the sound. 

She was there, tears filling her eyes, her small hand shaking, covering her mouth.

  
  


_ "Don't you worry about getting it stained?"  _

_ Wheein turned to the door, where a blond was standing, a smile on her face, her nose bridge showing. The brunette smiled at her. "How can I help you?" _

_ "My friend has this really beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking painting, and she told me you painted it.." _

_ Wheein was fixing her red beret, when the blond extended her hand, saying "By the way, I'm ByulYi. You can call me Byul." _

_ Wheein smiled, taking the other girl's hand in hers. Her elbow hit the table, and her brush fell, staining her white dress. The short girl smiled, kneeling down to pick up the brush. _

_ "I'm Wheein. You can call me, Wheein." The brunette smiled, a deep dimple showing on her right cheek.  _

_ "I'm sorry for your dress. Maybe if I didn't ask, it wouldn't have gotten stained today." Byul said, apologetically, staring at the red spot. _

_ "Don't worry." _

_ "Why do you wear a white dress, knowing the risk of ruining it?" _

_ "It is as much of a painting paper, as any other normal one." The shorter girl said, her eyes traveling down her dress. _

_ "Do you want to take a look at the things that I have ready?" She asked the blond, Byul. _

 

_ Byul was fascinated by what she was seeing. Every painting was more perfect than the previous one. If one thing made her fall in love, it was how colorful they were. _

_ The next time Byul visited, she had a bouquet of white lilies. She learned that Wheein appreciates flowers, but she appreciates chocolate more, so the time after she got her chocolate. _

_ Byul was so gentle with Wheein, she came by a lot, watched her draw, watched her eat. She hugged her to sleep, and during naps. She filled Wheein's silent rooftop room with laughter and tunes. She filled it with happiness and love. _

_ Wheein still remembers the first kiss. She still remembers the last kiss. Wheein still remembers when Byul introduced her to her best friend, Yong Sun. Wheein still remembers the second time Byul brought Yong Sun over, the same day when she saw her kiss the older's neck, telling her she loves her. _

_ "I love you" _

_ Three words that Byul never said to Wheein.   _

  
  
  


"Wheein! Lunch is ready!" Her father stood by the door, a sad smile on his face. It pained him, the darkness that replaced the colorful scenes. It pained him, the black painting facing his daughter. It pained him, the tears running down her face. 

He wondered how many more years it will take her to get over her pain. Two years passed by, watching his daughter wither, just like the white lilies on her table, in the rooftop room that was once filled with white lies.

 


End file.
